letssitaroundandtalkaboutstufffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Superandombro
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Let's Sit Around and Talk About Stuff Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Lol Nice work Chris :P Artemis12 00:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thax while im spreading the word about my wikia i'll do yourz to..Artemis12 02:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure do I g2g nowz Artemis12 02:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Itz called Fallen novels Wikia Artemis12 01:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Jezuz yew chose orange realy/ hate orange and yes i adoted the other wikia and i dont no how to change tha status O.o Artemis12 01:00, December 11, 2011 (UTC) There it haz been do..I think O.o Artemis12 01:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol Yew watch Glee WTF :p Chur a dude!!! No boyz watch that i dont even watch that!!! And the Brownish color ish even worse ! :P Artemis12 01:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yayyayayya Blue :3 BUT FOR GODS SAKE! GLEE REALY ? Artemis12 02:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ITZ FINE FOR GIRLZ AND GAY BOYZ unless your gay O.o Artemis12 02:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) YAY itz my Wikia :3 Artemis12 02:09, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thax yewz :3 My friend :P Artemis12 02:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol but dont spam on meh page D: Lol :p thax yew I g2g ill b bak in 10 minutes Artemis12 02:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hiiiiii Immmmm Baaaakkk Artemis12 02:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol Okay But NEVER again. Artemis12 21:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) There i did it ..work Yet? Artemis12 21:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) YOUR A EPIC FAILURE :P Artemis12 21:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol Someone told me..:P Artemis12 21:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) hEY ILL B BAK IN A FEW MINUTES THEN WE CAN TALK Artemis12 21:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I have NO idea how to construct a wiki! I'm sorry! But I'll try to be an active member and stuff, comment and likely edit! (: ^^^^^ sorry I forgot a sig! KaylaHawthorne 22:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Kayla!(: Chat I am on chat. The Awesome X! 22:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! (: KaylaHawthorne 23:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Kayla Ah, one question. As an admin, what am I supposed to do? :P KaylaHawthorne 23:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Kayla kk thanks! KaylaHawthorne 00:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Kayla Hellurs :o Sorreh for got to sign :o Artemis12 21:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) HIYA :D Artemis12 21:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Wonna jus get on chat???? :DD :PPPP :OOO :))))) :(((((( :? :? :? :o Artemis12 22:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I deleted everything because I cannot stand those people on that mother f****** Wikia they can all go die somewhere except my friends o_o Artemis12 01:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I just got feed up with everyone..I waz already pissed off realy bad because I hate all tha Adamin. one guy one chat waz being a azz and i cursed him out But i didn't check his name..he waz a CHAT MODERATOR :O im pretty good dam retarded o___o Artemis12 04:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) thanx for makeing me a admin!!! how do i became a b-crat? thanxThe dark lord of fire 23:33, March 14, 2012 (UTC) hey can you change me back to b-crat sorry thanxThe dark lord of fire 01:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC) this is a test thanx COME TO THE WIKI CHECK IT OUT!!!=) I DID IT WERE AT 100 PERCENT YES thats me on top The dark lord of fire 23:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I DON'T THINK THAT I'M PULLING ALL THE WIGHT AROUNED HERE I ME GOT THIS W3IKI TO 1OO PERCENT I'M NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN BUT I NEED HELPThe dark lord of fire 03:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC)